1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-staling aerated bubble gum compositions, and more particularly to an improved aerated bubble gum which is resistant to staling which is prepared using an inert gas in the absence of oxygen. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Bubble gum compositions generally contain a water-insoluble gum base, a water-soluble flavoring liquid and water-soluble sweeteners such as sucrose and corn syrup or in sugarless gum, sorbitol, mannitol and artificial sweeteners. Also incorporated within the gum base may be plasticizers or softeners to improve film forming ability, consistency and texture of the gum. The gum base generally contains a natural rubber gum base, a synthetic rubber gum base or mixtures thereof.
Several deficiencies with conventional bubble gums have existed, notably their tendency to be sticky, exhibit bitter taste when chewed, form inconsistent films when being blown so that uniform thick bubbles are not produced and become tight when chewed. Also, the sweetener component, which often comprises 50-75% of the bubble gum composition, is a major contributor to the cost of the final bubble gum product.
Various approaches have been attempted to aerate the chewing gum compositions and or reduce their densities to obtain a variety of products.
One such approach is taught by FRITZ et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,319 which discloses a low density chewing gum product which includes a matrix of gas filled cells, and wherein the gum has a density of about 0.5 gm/cc. The disclosed method comprises heating a conventional gum product to alter the mass into a viscous liquid, whipping the viscous liquid with a Hobart mixer under nitrogen, and rapidly cooling the gum while subjecting it to vacuum, prior to removing the product from the molds.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,249 to MACKAY et al. a method for treating a gum base to extend its shelf-life is described in which air or oxygen is swept from the gum base by means of an inert gas such as nitrogen, and the gum base is then coated with a substance such as starch hydrolysate or sorbitol solution to act as a barrier against oxygen reabsorption.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,596 to ELIAS shows a method for preparing an aerated gum confection wherein a candy bob syrup is mixed with a gum base to cause air to be entrapped in the mass. The product is then poured into molds, put under vacuum and cooled.
The aerated bubble gums of the prior art have been found to be deficient in that these gums tend to exhibit accelerated aging and thus stale quickly. Aerating these conventional bubble gums results in the formation of holes in the gum matrices which provide channels for moisture entry or escape. This moisture entry/escape results in a recrystallization of solids in the gum composition which causes a corresponding staleness of the gum composition.